1. Field of Invention
The field of the Invention is a cover for a motorcycle, especially for transporting a motorcycle on an open carrier under various weather conditions. Throughout this patent application, references to motorcycles also include bicycles, all terrain vehicles (ATV's), snowmobiles, and similar vehicles, unless the context clearly requires otherwise.
2. Description of Prior Art
Over the years various coverings have been developed for motorcycles or similar small vehicles. Representative of prior art are the following patent documents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,084, Aug. 11, 1981, to Gallagher, discloses a partial cover for a motorcycle, which mainly protects only the body, and apparently would offer little protection from rain, dust, road splash, etc. when used on a motorcycle being transported on an open vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,169, Dec. 13, 1994, to Norton, discloses a bag-like covering which is secured around a bicycle by a drawstring around the opening of the bag. There is apparently no provision for letting tie down cables pass through it.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,599, Apr. 3, 2001, to Richardson, discloses a form-fitting motorcycle cover comprised of several pieces secured by a complex pattern of elastic cords.